Full Soundtrack
The Morenatsu OST consists of royalty free music provided by a Japanese group of musicians called "SENTIVE", and some original composed music from the Morenatsu Dev Team. List of songs (Please note that these titles are fan-named due to the soundtrack never being officially released. The names that are noted below along with the sound pack they're found in are official names by SENTIVE, propanmode, DOVA-SYNDROMEor TAM Music Factory.) *00:02 - Arrival At Waterfront (Merry Go Round - SLOS V1.2) *01:55 - City '''(piano_006 - piano) *02:11 - '''The Restaurant (hand in hand - SLOS V1.2) *05:12 - Lazy Day '''(fountain - SLOS V3.0) *06:30 - '''Magazine Shop (Calnoba - SLOS V1.2) *08:47 - Map ( “MEMO” - SLOS V4.6) *09:59 - Getting Excited '(pops_003 - pops) *10:14 - '''Destination '(Summer Wind - SLOS V2.9) *11:09 - 'Disco '(pops_004 - pops) *11:23 - '097 '( by - DOVA-SYNDROME) *14:11 - 'Detroit Summer ' ( ) *16:05 - 'What Should We Do Today? '(days - SLOS V1.2) *17:40 - '''Embarrassment ( - SLOS V4.6) *19:16 - Hurry! (おっとっと - SLOS V1.2) *20:33 - Ready for An Adventure ( - TAM Music Factory) *22:50 - Camping '''( - SLOS V2.9) *25:10 - '''Kinda Drunk ( “MEMO” - SLOS V4.6) *25:40 - Folks '''(piano_014 - piano) *25:54 - '''All Together ( - SLOS V1.2) *27:19 - Hard Up-Waking ' （ - SLOS V2.9) *30:34 - '''Confident '( - SLOS V1.2) *31:24 - 'More Trouble '(Stage Select - SLOS V2.9) *31:38 - 'Candy Store '(Leap-Jump-Bounce - SLOS V3.0) *32:47 - 'Something's Lurking '(ambience01 - ?) *33:21 - 'The Unexpected '(drumn_017 - drumn) *33:43 - '''Walk In The Country (One day - SLOS V1.2) *35:26 - Up To No Good ( - SLOS V1.2) *36:22 - Pixels *37:33 - Wrong (oo39_cho_ys001 - ?) *37:42 - Lonely (End of Story - SLOS V1.2) *39:24 - Sunset (Lover - SLOS V1.2) *41:29 - Warm Ways '(Bitter Memory - SLOS V6.9) *43:32 - '''Waterfront Evening '( - SLOS V1.2) *45:04 - 'Waterfront Morning '(Rush → Me - SLOS V5.6) *46:40 - '''This Is Gonna Be A Wonderful Day (sweet passion - SLOS V1.2) *47:16 - Stalking (Fantasia - SLOS V5.6) *49:12 - Saiyen ("string quartet" - SLOS V5.6) *50:49 - RPG (The end of a century - SLOS V5.6) *53:44 - Electro Shop (Ctt - SLOS V1.2) *55:07 - Musikus (on my way - SLOS V4.6) *55:47 - Steel Path ( - SLOS V4.6) *57:36 - Let's Rock! (Fall Away - SLOS V1.2) *59:38 - Spirits (might flow - SLOS V4.6) *1:01:17 - Bon Festival '''( - SLOS V1.2) *1:01:52 - '''Shrine *1:02:23 - Festival Ambient *1:02:47 - Silent Countryside ( - SLOS V1.2) *1:05:58 - Dilemma (NINJer - SLOS V4.6) *1:08:59 - Don't Leave... '( - SLOS V1.2) *1:09:56 - '''I Lose Faith '( - SLOS V5.6) *1:12:23 - 'Lock-Down '(ambient_015 - ambient) *1:12:42 - '''Argument (a shock wave. - SLOS V5.6) *1:15:04 - Left Alone (Last Letter -2000- - SLOS V3.0) *1:18:02 - Always Here With You '( - SLOS V3.0) *1:19:17 - '''Back To The Good Memories '( - SLOS V2.9) *1:21:53 - '''Street Fighting (Drop↓ouT - SLOS V3.0) *1:23:24 - Mess Around '(piano2_015 - piano2) *1:23:35 - '''Mighty '( - SLOS V1.2) *1:24:14 - '''Fun (drumn_018 - drumn) *1:24:36 - It's Harsh '''(piano4_001 - piano4) *1:25:06 - '''I Feel Free ( - SLOS V4.6) *1:27:06 - Fulfillment '''( - SLOS V1.2) *1:28:58 - '''How Was The Night? ( - SLOS V1.2) *1:29:34 - Recovering ( - SLOS V5.6) *1:32:03 -''' So Close To The Departure ( - SLOS V5.6) *1:33:58 - 'I Will Always Wait For You '(piano3_001 - piano3) *1:34:44 - '''I'll Come Back, I Promise (piano3_014 - piano3) *1:35:14 - I'll Leave Something Behind Me '( - SLOS V6.9) *1:37:08 -' Morenatsu ( -2nd- - SLOS V3.0) *1:39:49 - Credits ( - SLOS V7.1) Download You can download all of the individual songs here. (Thanks to NarquelieNarmo.) SENTIVE sound packs can be downloaded here. Alternative download link with no missing tracks and generally higher quality here (individuals) and here (one package) Category:Music